Lucifer
Lucifer "Luther" Bane, (formerly known as Samael, the Lightbringer) is one of the older angels and the infamous ruler of Hell. He is commonly known as the Devil. |alias = Luther Grandpa (by his grandchildren) Louie The Devil Prince of Darkness Morningstar Lightbringer Dad (by his children) Daddy (by his youngest daughter)|gender = Male|family = Chazarrae Bane (Son) |imagewidth = 280px|species = Angel (Fallen)|status = Alive|died = 2016 (resurrected by a drop of his grandchild's blood)|siblings = *Raziel *Ithuriel|spouse = *Katerina Petrova|children = *Chazarrae Bane *Magnus Bane *Caius Bane *Jeffery Bane *Kaitlyn Bane *Elisabeth Bane *Raphael Santiago (Adoptive Grandson) *Mathias Bane (Grandson) *Barron Bane (Grandson) *Isabella Bane (Granddaughter) *Lillian Bane (Granddaughter) *Adalyn Bane (Great-Granddaughter)|portrayed by = Chris Wood|occupation = *LAPD (Detective) *Prince of Fire}} History Originally, Lucifer was known as Samael, the Lightbringer. He was God's favorite Angel. When Lucifer rebelled, God cast him out of Heaven, tasking him to be the ruler of Hell and to punish the souls of deceased sinners for eternity. Lucifer reluctantly ruled Hell for many eons, gaining a fearsome reputation. He became known by many names, including the Devil, Satan, Abaddon, and Belial. Lucifer is the son to unknown parents. He was born in the Kingdom of Norway along with his two brothers Raziel and Ithuriel. Lucifer was the second born son. He was a stubborn child who always liked to do things his way. Lucifer has six children and six grandchildren. Lucifer is very fierce in his love. Personality Lucifer is very dark but powerful. Being the prince of darkness he is very worked up about his magic and powers. Lillian Lucifer met his granddaughter the day she was born. He blessed her, so that her father would become vulnerable to her. Lucifer loves her dearly. He claimed to have imprinted on her. Charlotte Lucifer is very protective of Charlotte. He will kill anyone who dares harm her. Powers and Abilities |-|Powers= *'Angelic Physiology: As an angel, Lucifer is very powerful. Considering the fact that Lucifer is one of the strongest angels, his powers slightly outclass that of fully powered Ithuriel, and far outclass that of a younger brother of his, Raziel's. However without his wings, his powers are seemingly greatly reduced.' *'Supernatural Strength: Lucifer is capable of displaying superhuman physical strength when he so desires, notably able to send a large man flying 30 feet through a glass wall with a mere push, and to casually backhand Carver so hard that the latter collapsed coughing to the ground. And he easily blocked Raziel's punch without trying. As an upper tier angel he is able to easily overpower angels like Ithuriel and Raziel with ease, even after he lost his wings.' *'Supernatural Durability: Lucifer is able to survive having immense amounts of physical damage inflicted upon him, and suffer little to no injuries or even pain in the process. Thus, his body is capable of withstanding numerous point blank gunshots, without being hurt.' *'Supernatural Metabolism: Lucifer is capable of drinking immense amounts of alcohol without becoming completely drunk.' *'Supernatural Reflexes:' Lucifer possesses great reflexes, as he was able to effortlessly catch a knife thrown at him by Maze and was able to block Chazarrae's punch during his son's training. *'Telekinesis:' Lucifer is sometimes shown levitating and curling his granddaughter's hair with hand or finger gestures. *'Omnilingualism:' Lucifer has the ability to speak all human languages. *'Dream Manipulation: Lucifer has the ability to control others dreams. Lucifer is sometimes shown giving his grandchildren happy memories of when they were little. ' *'Illusions: Lucifer his able to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't real' *'Emotional Control: Lucifer has the ability that is like a "Humanity Switch" which allows him to either turn off his humanity. Once done, he is ruthless, callous and his true self. |-|Former Powers= * Lucifer was once capable of utilizing his immense, angelic wings for flight. After leaving Hell. |-|Abilities= *'Master Of Manipulation/Deception: One of Lucifer's most well-known traits is using his knowledge of people to make them do things in his best interests. Lucifer used his coin to convince Magnus not to kill him. Using his reputation of not lying, Lucifer tricks people by not saying what he will do. This makes Lucifer extremely unpredictable, even to Lillian, his youngest granddaughter who knows him very well.' *'Escapism; Lucifer is able to get out of handcuffs, escape locked cars, and get into places. He was able to get into a house right after Chazarrae left him locked inside of her car, almost as if by teleportation. Another time, he escaped a pair of handcuffs that Elisabeth put on him. It is unclear if this ability is a mystical power or ordinary skill.' *'Combatant:Despite usually defeating his enemies through manipulation and deceit, Lucifer is a good hand-to-hand combatant, as shown when fighting against his warrior brother Raziel and even gained the upper hand against him. Later, in a fight against a gang, Lucifer easily dispatched many of them. Lucifer's style is reflected in his personality; manipulating his opponents moves and weapons against them and their allies.'''